


Give me Love under the Moonlight

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: BlackFrost - Fandom, Blackice - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Black Frost - Freeform, Black Ice - Freeform, Character, Comfort, Death, Depresssed when I wrote this, Dreamworks, Family, Fluff, His sister's name is Emma right?, Hurt, Jack/Pitch - Freeform, Jackson Overland Frost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Major - Freeform, MiM - Freeform, Moon, Nightmares, ROTG - Freeform, Saddness, Shadows - Freeform, Ship, Shipping, Sister - Freeform, The Dark Ages, Tradegy, When's the next Blackice week?, Yaoi, boy/boy, oh well, otp, possible, rating may be changed at a later date, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Ed Sheeran's Give me love when I was writing this. Pitch meets Jack before he becomes Jack Frost. They gain friendship, a true love relationship. However, all good things must come to and end, Pitch knows this all too well. So, what happens when It's his old friend that takes his new human lover away? Sucky summary :/ Fluff, Boy/Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Because I had such a nice request from a regular reader on this one-shot, I have started making it into a full lengthen story. Obviously, some/most of the original will be in here and I will work more detail and depth around the already written lines. So I hope everyone enjoys it and can you please review to tell me what you think. Thank you

My name is Pitch Black. I am known, by legend, as the 'Bogeyman' or 'Nightmare King'. I'm known in _all_ countries of the world and take place at some point in _all_ stories and threats, especially to young children. I am know by _everyone_ and feared by _all_... all it seems, but one...

* * *

The shadows grip at my robes and cling to my skin, following me wherever I am to step. The night and shadows was my ally, I brought fear to children that need it, and even those who don't. The Man in the Moon occasionally mutters about how I 'bend the rules of my purpose'. However, giving me the power to appear in people's heads and mess with their minds, is something I have grown quiet fond of and it's difficult _not_ to over use it. I approach the child's bed quietly and look down at her. It's a peaceful sleep, the gold wisps of sand forming pictures above her head. Remnants of the newest Guardian of the name 'The Sandman' bringing good dreams to children, interrupting my fear. Yet, his precious dreams were easy to corrupt. The Guardians created by the Man in the Moon to spread wonder and light, helping battle my fear. There was just one problem, none of them have met _me_ to date! I'll be able to crush their existence in my hands within just a few minuets. Returning my attention back to the girl, her rose cheeks seem to radiate in the darkness and a smile is etched into her lips, clearly enjoying her dream. _Time for me to change that._ Children seem to be most vulnerable to my powers. I suspect it has something to do with Ombric and Katherine, taking refuge with the families in Santoff Claussen. Never the less, those few weak minded elders are subdued to the nightmares and fear, melting into screaming children before my gleaming eyes. I reach forward, extending my forefinger and press it into the sands. As I flex my fingers, the black seeps from my extended arm and into the grains and the pictures soon disintegrate. This was always the part I liked most. Her face twists from peaceful to pure terror and screams are waiting to burst from her lips. Just feeling the flow of the child's fear increase, until the power feels too much for me to intake and I await the joyous outcome. However, to my disappointment, she jolts upward without any sound but the sudden inhale of air. Some children are strong minded and can _withstand_ the fear of nightmares on their own, eventually, they _all_ break, which results in more fun for me. I grin as I slip with the shadows and scrape my nails on the headboard of her wooden bed frame. She spins to the direction of the noise and pulls her bed covers close to her chest. I wave my hand in front of the window to make a swift appearing shadow on the opposite wall, causing her too whimper in surprise and almost bury her head into the bed sheets. However, she gains enough courage to find the source of the shadow and her head slowly turns to face me, her fear growing with every breath. As soon as her eyes lay eyes on me, they widen, until her irises are just a small dot within the whites of her eyes. Her mouth quivers and her tiny hands grip the sheets tighter.  
" _Boo._ " I whisper. She releases her terrified scream filled with delicious fear. I gladly drink in the fear and add it to my ' _collection_ ' of power. My cackles fill the room as I drop into the shadows beneath me and reappear in her closet, awaiting for her screams to stop and my nights meal to finish. I watch through the crack in the closet doors as her brother soon comes running in at her screams. This was a lot quicker than the usual homes I ' _visit_ '. Normally I have at least two or three more minuets of pure delight, before the parents or siblings come rushing in.  
"Emma! What's wrong?" He soothes, reaching her bedside and wrapping her in his arms. I watch the young boy of, what I would assume, early eighteen. His brown hair matches his hazel eyes, which, at the moment, are filled with worry for his younger sister. I can't help but become mesmerized by every one of his movements. I've never seen a human so.. _Hypnotic_.. My lips part slightly at sound of his soothing voice toward his sibling. This is one interruption that I can _gladly_ make an exception to.  
"Th-there was a man!" The girl shrieks, "he was standing right there!" She continues, pointing to her bedside. I smirk, still getting some form of enjoyment from her dying fear.  
"Shh. It was just a bad dream." The boy calms, rocking her back an forth, comfortingly, in his arms. The siblings and parents _never_ believe them, that's why my job is so easy. There is only one rule I abide by and that is ' _don't get caught_ '. An obvious rule, yes, but I can guarantee if I'm discovered I will be killed as soon as I am captured. So, younger children were the easier ones to reveal myself to, causing even more fear, because of the late hours, no one believed their stories of the living Nightmare in their bedroom.  
"No, I mean it, he was right _there_! Jack!" Emma cries, once again pointing at the spot I was previously in. Jack... I really did like that name, it suited the boy well. I could get used to that. He lies her in her bed, pulling the covers over her and kisses her forehead. The fear had passed ages ago now, but I couldn't move myself. I was just in a trance by looking at the angelic boy with the name of Jack. I normally _refused_ to get attached to humans, or anyone for that matter, because it can cause great fatalities.. well a gut feeling or really distant memory seems to keep telling me that. Anyway, there was never anyone I came across to make me take vital interest in them.. until now it seems.  
"Do you want me to check your room?" Jack asks, running his hand through her hair. This line always seemed to add a spark of excitement into my ' _job_ '. The known place or monsters and Nightmares seemed to be the closet, yet no one checks there first. Even though every time I choose this as my hiding spot, I leave the door open just a crack. That's enough for me to see _into_ the room and to prevent _anyone_ from seeing _me_. She nods furiously, pulling the covers over her mouth. He stands and kneels to look under her bed and then travels across the room to check behind her door. I watch his perfectly formed lips purse in thought and his vibrant eyes scan the perimeter. That's when I notice he's padding his way over to the closet I'm currently in. I _hate_ to leave pretty things that I haven't desecrated, but this time I'll have to. I back into the darkness as the doors open fully.  
"There's nothing here Em. Now, try and get some sleep. Love you." He assures, walking back to her and kissing her forehead again.  
"Thank you Jack, love you." She smiles slightly. I watch from the window as the boy leaves, he closes the door behind him. I shift to the next window and see him enter. He falls onto his bed, burying his face into the pillow and pulling the covers over his back. How perfect it would be just to fill his head with thoughts and ideas now. To touch his dreams and to caress his face as my nightmares take a hold. As the sun begins to rise, signalling my leave, I can't help but wonder if I would want to desecrate such a beautiful creature. Never in all my time can I remember seeing such a beauty and I probably never will again. Burgess has certainly become my favourite village to visit.


	2. Introductions

The day always seems to drag, meaning night takes too long to come around. Yes, I could still linger in the shadows that the sun casts, but it's incredibly risky as I might be seen or caught in the suns rays from moving shadow to shadow. Even though my enemy, I always look forward to the time when the moon rises into the sky. As soon as the sun disappears below the trees and hills, I emerge from the shadows and stride through the small village of Burgess, not making a noise. Even if I was to make a noise, I probably would still not be heard because of the excessive noise originating I see the villagers all gathered around a large fire, laughing and talking. I roll my eyes at my carelessness. Of course, the annual village gathering. I sink back into the shadows and attempt to avoid any of the light forming from the flickering fire. Noticing that all the children are out here and not dreaming peacefully in there beds, there's not much point in me being here. I probably will have to make do with visiting another village for tonight, but that seems like too much bother for such a small hunger craving. I'm about to leave, when I hear Emma's voice again. The sibling to that exquisite boy Jack. How I long for just a glimpse of his face again... I couldn't even last the day without thinking about him... I've started to grow an unhealthy obsession with this boy it seems. Not sometime the Nightmare King should do.  
"Jack." She's able to say in between her giggles of glee. My heart skips a beat at the sound of his name and I gain a block in my throat at the thought of him being near. I turn and see that some of the children have parted from their parents and are sitting on boxes and barrels, laughing at the brunette boy. I watch curiously, an eyebrow raised, as he takes big, slow stomps forward, holding two antlers to his head, imitating some sort of deer. I rarely understood the games that humans involved themselves in and this one is definitely something I can't understand. What's the objective of it? Who was his opponent? This form of 'fun' just seemed irrelevant to me. I can't help but a small smile to form on my face also and my eyes get caught by the glimpse of revealed skin with every movement.  
"Don't hurt yourself Jack." A woman calls over. I look to her and see the same type of facial features as the boys sibling, as well as the brown hair. She must be the mother. Jack puts the antlers down and walks over to a barrel. I get my first glimpse of the night at his face and it's even more beautiful than I remembered. Maybe it was how the light from the large fire's flames danced over his skin, or how is cheeks seemed to have pinked. He moves his head quickly to move a brunette lock of hair out of his face, rather than using his hands. I think I preferred it that way anyway.  
"Haha, I wont." He laughs, putting his arm out so he can lean on the barrel. Even is laugh was angelic. However, because he wasn't watching, his arm falls short and he falls onto the ground. An eruption of laughter explodes from the children as Jack quickly recovers and leans up the object, an embarrassed smirk on his face. I catch myself smiling, yet again, at his actions and force myself to stop. I straighten up and begin to leave, walking round the back of the village, rather the centre. I couldn't decide whether to stay for tonight, or return to my lair and continue to be alone. Either way, I don't want to stay here, in plain sight and where I can marvel at the young bys existence even longer. Approaching the window I was at the previous night, I use the shadows to help me gain access. I stand in the boys room, looking at the bare walls. Brilliant idea. I don't wish to think of the boy to much so I allow myself entrance to his room...?! It was kind of boring, even if it is a boy at his age. The walls just seemed dull. There were absolutely no primitive human toys in sight, however, they were most likely all in his sisters room anyway. I purse my lips slightly. The walls just looked like something I could turn into a marvellous masterpiece for my own amusement. Pressing a hand against the one, black sand seeps into the wall and spreads, forming patters to dance around the room. I sit on the end of his bed and run my hands over the soft sheets. They felt so smooth and held so much of the boys scent that I couldn't resist it. Lying back, I raise my hand, sands twisting round it and control the shapes on the walls to change and spread to the ceiling. After a while however, the strong grip of fear takes me and I can feel someone's terrified eyes on me. I smirk. Either this will be a dinner for me because of the fear young Emma is about to release, or it is someone who I cannot decide whether I want to reveal myself to. I rise, sitting to look at the eighteen year old and smirk as he looks on. He becomes entranced by the moving patterns and pictures on his bedroom walls.  
"A-are you doing this?" He questions. He awaits my answers, but I don't give him one. I don't allow it to be shown, but I am utterly shocked. I didn't even believe the boy would be able to see me, yet alone speak to me. Never has anybody asked me a question other than 'who are you?' 'Or what are you doing here?'. It is a very strange sensation, not being able to talk and hypnotized by a human. I expect him to demand an answer, or run away and call the villagers, but no.. He just stands and gracefully turns back to me expectantly, where I solemnly nod. His hand presses against one of the walls and the sands run underneath his pale skin. I can almost feel him. The sand and I are connect in a way that I always feel slight shocks of their pain, happiness or pleasure. I close my eyes as I feel the distant touch run up my arm and I give in to the sensation.  
"It's amazing!" He breathes. I quickly open my eyes, feeling his hand pull out from the shadows and the words form elegantly from his mouth. I can't help but stare at his perfectly formed lips, parted just enough to release air.  
"How are you doing this?" He laughs, pulling his eyes around the room until they eventually fall on me. Pure curiosity fills his voice and gaze. I can't even feel fear radiate off him any longer, which was something even more remarkable to me.  
"It's just... My power." I stammer, lost for words under his gaze. Brilliant explanation. He laughs again, looking stunned at what he can see. I smile slightly at his amazement. I don't think I've never gotten this close to a human without them being scared and are just in pure awe about me.  
"I'm Jackson by the way, but people call me Jack." He smirks, watching me stand in front of him. Isn't this form of introduction normally something humans do when they want to uphold a conversation or stay in touch?  
"Oh, I know who you are Jack. I've been watching you very closely." I grin, walking over to the walls and pushing my hand into the sands. That might've actually sounded slightly more paedophilic than I intended. But I suppose it's genuinely difficult to explain my for of 'work' without sounding like that.  
"My own guardian angel." He giggles. I become slightly taken aback by this. I have been called many things all originating around the word demon in some way, but never have I been referred to a something a beautiful and poetic as an angel. I sigh at his beautifully innocent voice. The sands retract from the walls and flow around my hands and dissipates.  
"Something like that," I breath, "Kozmotis Pitchiner, but I'm know by most as Pitch Black." I smirk, proudly, extending my hand for him to shake it. I haf expect him not to take my handshake, but from his recent actions I should really know better. His hand slips into mine and shakes it. His skin feels so soft, like velvet, against mine.  
"Wait, Pitch Black as in.. The Boogeyman?" He laughs, as if suddenly remembering a child's fable.  
"I prefer 'Nightmare King'." I correct, looking down at him. He nods respectively. It's nice to be treated as if I have some form of feelings rather than just a 'demonic creature that has come to kill children' as some villagers scream.  
"So, what's the Nightmare King doing in my room?" He asks, plopping down lightly onto his bed. I don't answer because there is soon the chatter of people entering the house. I curse under my breath at having to leave this beautiful human again, without having any form f a proper conversation.  
"I... have to go now." I tell him, walking toward the window, but his body presses in front of me and the glass. My eyes widen slightly at this, normally people run away from me, or insist that I leave, but this boy was begging for me to stay!  
"No, please, don't go! At least come back." He begs. His eyes are filled with many questions and his face begs for someone either different or just to prevent loneliness to talk to.  
"Don't worry, I'll return tomorrow night." I reply, smirking as I drop into the shadows beneath me letting the sound of his beg replay in my head. How different it was to the other begs of people wanting their nightmares to stop. I could get used to having this boy near me.


	3. It's nice to be loved

"So, the shadows in the forests, they're you too?" Jack questions, clearly amazed. I nod in confession. Me and Jack have been talking for well over two hours and are conversation seems to be getting more and more thorough with each topic. At this point in time, our attention has been drawn to the village, but more specifically the shadows residing in the forest surrounding the village.  
"It keeps people safe from the things worse than me in this world." I tell him. Our conversations are nightly and have been for the past week or so. I have come to know the boy well and enjoy his company. No one else knows about me, of course, so I still had to keep my wits about me and avoid contact and sight with the other humans during our conversations.  
"So, you're protecting us?" He breathes, his warm breath seeping into my skin, "I don't think there's anything bad about you." He whispers, his hand suddenly pressing against mine and his face coming close to mine. He was at really close proximity. I have some to know him and all, but I have no idea what to do in this kind of situation... I've never felt uncomfortable under a humans gaze...I notice the direction of his eyes and they are looking directly at my lips. It feels like he means something, probably something that the humans do when they intend...They flick back up to meet with my own eyes as his slowly begin to close and he closes the gap. I don't pull away, but I don't lean in either. Can I let this happen? I've always told myself I'll never get attached to a human. Humans wither and die, I don't. I continue living and have to watch all the death around me. Yet, before I can make my decision, his lips are pressed against mine and are begging for my reaction, becoming nervous that he's crossed a line. I close my eyes and push into the kiss, bringing my free hand over to rest on his knee. Physical contact. I've never had anyone touch my in all the time I can remember. This 'kiss'...something so human, but it felt so right. This human was.. Purely amazing.. Hypnotic. I've never been kissed before. It fells like a needed part of me is finally being filled. Eventually, we are forced to part for breath, where he sneaks something out.  
"I want to see where you live." He tells me, looking into my eyes hopeful and breathless. I hesitate slightly, but agree and take his hand, leading him out of the house. I can't endanger him by taking him through the words, it wasn't just me out there.  
"Stay close to me, don't let go." I tell him sternly. I'm almost positive he won't be expecting this, but he'll most likely enjoy it. I've never allowed a human to travel with me, no matter about see where I live. He nods and wraps his arms around my torso. This takes me by surprise at first, but I settle and relax in his embrace as the shadows engulf us. Surely, he wasn't holding onto me like this because he was scared? I said stay close, not cling like a child. However, I highly doubt this theory. I think I wasn't the only one craving physical contact. But, I can't complain. His head presses into my stomach and rubs against me slightly. I, carefully, unsure whether to, wrap my arms around him and hold him close. The dark, cold atmosphere of my lair doesn't seem to bother the boy as he continues to do as I said and cling to me. I wanted to stay intertwined with his arms forever, but, all good things must come to an end and this will hopefully happen again between us anyway.  
"You can let go now." I whisper, unsure whether I want him to release his hold on me. He slowly lets go and looks around the large empty room. His eyes fill with curiosity and awe, looking at the objects that are not available for human eyes.  
"I know it's not much but-" I begin to tell him before he cuts me off. I understand that my home is not like the humans idea of a place of living. They seemed to have thoughts of the home being cosy and warm and mine was... cold and uninviting.  
"Home is home." He finishes, gleaming up at me. I smile back down to him and his eyes are slowly drawn to the large globe in the centre of the room. I follow his gaze to the object that reflects small fragments of light around the room. I really don't want to have to explain the whole belief thing to him at the moment. Every second I get with this boy is a precious moment worth my time and I don't wish to waste it by explaining the stupid story of me and the Man in the Moon.  
"What's that?" He marvels, pointing at it. He rushes toward it and I am about to explain why I'd prefer to tell this story a different night or at least make an excuse to get out of telling it, when nightmare horses leap from the shadows on the defensive. I drop into the shadows and reappear in front of Jack holding out my arms in protection. I forgot about these. Fair enough, they are only protecting and doing what I ordered, but if I'm with the boy and I let him in, I think it's safe to say that he's permitted entrance. Stupid creatures.  
"He's a guest." I snarl, filling my voice with command and dominance. They bow down respectively and merge with the shadows again, only my main horse remaining by my side. I stands tall next to me as the boy recovers from his shock and marvels at the animal.  
"Whoa. What are these things?" Jack breaths, holding out a hand cautiously toward the horse. I smile at his curiosity. I nod solemnly to assure it that Jack is friendly and to allow the boy to touch him.  
"So many questions in such a small time period." I laugh at least the eighth question he's asked this night. The horse pushes its nose into his hand, hesitantly, and nuzzles against it. He laughs gleefully as he pets the animal that is supposed to be my aid in striking fear. I could listen to his melodic laugh all day. His face so lit up in entertainment and wonder. Happiness almost gleaming from him. The shadows whisper words in my ear, making me conscious of the time. I sigh at the thought of him having to leave and return to the village. This means a whole twelve hours of not seeing him again.  
"It's time you left now Jack. Any later and I won't be able to return you home. I'll show you round properly next time." I promise to the boy. He takes my hand as we drop through the shadows once again and renter his room. I reluctantly pull my hand from his as he, tiredly, falls front first onto his bed. However, he's only half on, his feet still touching the floor and the covers are ruckered up at the bottom of his mattress. I look down at him for a while before I see his one eyes open an look over at me expectantly. I roll my eyes as sigh, understanding his subtle gesture. I'm the Nightmare King, not a nanny.  
"You're terrible." I mutter, gripping his ankles. I pull them onto the mattress, straightening him up and pulling the covers up and over his form. I press the covers close to his form and he snuggles down into the mattress and keeps his eyes locked with my face. I can feeling him watching every movement I make.  
"An eighteen year old that still wants to be tucked in." I mock, jokingly. I stand up straight and am about to move slightly away from the bed, when his hand stops me.  
"Hey! No fair! It was a joke." He laughs, sticking his tongue out to me. His hand, that is gripping some of my clothing, causes me to turn to him. He pulls me swiftly down to his face and his lips press tenderly against mine. For a fleeting moment I feel like I might need a bed as my legs shake under my weight. When we pull away I look questionably down at him.  
"A good nights kiss." He shrugs, innocently smirking. I smirk back at him and move away slightly. I ruffle his hair with my hand.  
"Good night, Jackson Overland Frost." I smirk, dropping the shadows. However, before I fully disappear into the shadows I hear his voice bid me goodbye.  
"Goodnight Kozmotis Pitchiner." I've decided it's nice to be loved.


	4. Injuries

I watch as the boy runs after the children, under his age, engrossed in a game of tag. Their laughs and shrieks of close encounters of Jack, who is on, fill my ears as I shelter I the shadows. From what I've gathered of this game, through the years of seeing many children play this same game, a group of children run away from another child who is 'on'. If they're caught they are then on. Pointless game if you ask my opinion, but it kept the children happy and gave me an excuse to stare at Jack unoticed. Suddenly, Jack slips on the damp leaves and sticks that have, wettened by previous nights rain, on the area he passes over. I see him grimace in pain as he falls, but gets straight back up. I can tell instantly that he's hurt from his sudden change in facial expression.

"Jack, are you ok?" Emma calls to him. He nods furiously, but restrains from saying anything. He's trying desperatly to hold back his pain and tears, but is struggling.

"I think mother just called me. Continue playing and I'll be back soon." Jack promises, turning from the children and toward his home. His quick lie gives him a valid reason to leave the group, without them worrying about him, and head inside. I watch in worry as his face twists into pain and I catch him cradling his hand as he rushes past me. I follow in suit and incognito of the children to his home and watch as he shuts himself in his bedroom. I slip with the shadows under the door and fully appearing in his room. Siting on his bed, he examines his hand and bites his lip hard enough that the skin turns a paler colour. I quickly slink through the shadows and stand in front of him. He looks up and tears are pricking his eyes. He quickly looks away again, but I catch his chin with my hand. To prevent him from touching his injured hand anymore and assuring him that it's okay to let his feelings out about the pain he must be suffering, by placing my hand lightly on his uninjured one thats nursing the pain.

"It's broken, but I can fix that." I tell him, turning his head back so his eyes are fixed with mine. I kneel down in front if him and work my way around his one good hand that's protecting his broken hand from me. Batting him away when he attempts to pull me off, I look at him seriously. I add a type of sterness to my look, but also keep it soft, to show him I'm on his side and won't hurt him.

"Jack, trust me." I ask him. He pulls his hand away slowly and rests it on his leg. Sands begin circling my hand as I take his hand in mine. The black sinks into his skin and after a few seconds, I raise his hands to my lips and tenderly kiss. The humans seemed to believe that a kiss from someone helps against the pain by 'kissing it better'. Incorrect obviously, but I still can't seem to help it. Such a human thing for me to do, but it seemed to calm him and, maybe, it did help.

"All done." I whisper, standing again. However, before I can fully stand, Jacks arms are wrapped around my neck and his lips have latched onto mine. He passionately kisses me, which I gladly return, and then pulls away. I look down at him. I don't mind the kiss, but the suddn desperation for lip contact forced me to question him.

"Thank you." He breathes. I smile down at him and run my hand through his beautiful hazelnut hair. I am never really one to say thank you, or to give it our either, so this still seemed quite new to me. However, I dfinetly prefer the way Jack praises my work, rather than just the two words.

* * *

I return to the boy, same time, everyday for the next six months. I seem to find it harder and harder to resist conversation with him each night, for contact and a form of civilisation. We each enjoy each others company and our relationship grows stronger and have even started to hint and refer at being in a relationship with each other. I don't really have anyone to hint at it with, but Jack was different. Jack had everyone who asked him. If his mother would hint at a rather pretty girl located in the village, he would turn down the offer saying; "I'm already in a relationship." I never thought that a simple sentance would make me crumble in the palm of the boys hand, but it did, and I've become soft. At the moment, it's a peaceful night. Couples are quietly walking along the dust paths of the village and the children are playing. Jack and I have found a slightly isolated area together, so we can talk at ease. As he's talking, however, I notice the children getting in close proximity of the forest. I made a promise, not just for my self satisfaction, that I'll protect the children of this village as much as I can.

"I'll be right back." I promise Jack, apologizing for my sudden interruption. I slip into the shadows and appear in front of the children. As they run closer to me, I raise my arms and go to grab the first child, to scare the rest into a safe distance from the tree line. Fear might not be the most pleasant solution, but it was certainly the most effective. Yet, I'm taken a back when he passes straight through me. No.. this can't be happening to me! As well as the second and finally Emma, all three laughing gleefully and running another circuit of the village as if nothing happened. I pull my arms to my chest and grip my robes. I scan the area around me... Those children.. Couldn't.. See me? I begin to hyperventilate. No one can see me?! No, I can't let my own advantages take a hold of my disadvantage. Fear was my area of expertise. I calm and bring myself to normal breathing and back into the shadows, eradicating the fear from my mind. But what if Jack can't see me anymore either? I panic even more and begin to make my way, frantically, toward Jacks room. I appear and loom of the teens bedside. I seemed to have spent longer avoid the public eye as the village has setteled and most of its residents have resorted to their home and are sleeping peacfully. My shadow casts over the teen in the moonlight. I marvel at his peaceful face. So calm and radiates colour. Suddenly, the sparkle of brown eyes passes me as his arms encase me, pulling me onto him, chest to chest. I relax on the mattress, thankful that he could still see me and I could feel his embrace. My hands slide up his back and come to rest on his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Where did you go? What happened?" He breathes, "I thought I lost you." Just his voice soothed me, his warm breath touching the back of my neck and it sends shivers down my spine.

"Your sister and those children, they don't believe in me anymore. When a child doesn't believe in a spirit any longer, it's like the being isn't there. Invisible. They can just pass through them like they're air and without any harm. Normally, at fourteen they stop believing. However, fear last a bit longer. Some fully grown adults can still see me." I explain to him, not letting go or loosening my grip once.

"So... I'm more scared of things than my nine year old sister?!" Jack questions, embarrassed.

"And I'm glad you are, otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now." I nod, smiling against him. There's a short silence between us before he breaks it.

"I'm glad too." He breathes.


	5. Dying Young

"C'mon Jack!" Emma calls, dragging her brother by his hand out of the door.

"Be careful." Their mother cautions.

"Haha, we will." Jack laughs, allowing his sister to drag him out into the cold winter day, looking back at their mother to reassure her. I watch as they step on the freshly lain snow and head toward the frozen pond. I keep in the tree line of the dense forest around the clearing, enjoying my view from the shadows. Jack kneels in front of Emma and slips on her ice skating shoes, tying them tight for her. Then the two gingerly step onto the ice. Taking each others hand, Emma uses her brother for support as they skate along the cool ice. The cold air blows down onto the clearing, rustling the trees and ruffling their clothes. I can't hold back my smile as I watch the amusement spread over Jack. He laughs as they gain speed. Emma, carefully, lets go off Jacks hand and ventures the ice on her own. She slows to a stop in the middle of ice, unsure of how to keep the momentum going.

"Jack." She laughs, pushing herself forward slightly. Jack laughs at the attempts of movements, and I silently join him, until a earsplitting crack echoes around the opening. Jacks becomes attentive and Emma freezes in place. She looks down at the cracks slowly spreading across the ice beneath her.

"Jack, I'm scared!" She cries. Her fear overflowing my senses begins to distract me from the situation.

'Do not interfere.' MiM's voice reminds me. I restrain myself and remain at the tree line.

"It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, just look at me." Jack soothes, as calmly as he can. The ice begins to crack even more under her feet. I can feel every muscle in my body straining my mind as my thoughts scream at me to move and swipe the girl from the ice, rescuing them both from a possible impending fatality.

"I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in." He breathes. I can taste the fear he is releasing, but he's masking it well for his sisters sake, "Uh... We're gonna have a little fun instead!" He smirks, trying to assure his sister that the situation is in control.

"No we're not!" She cries. It's so difficult for me not to help in this situation. Because of mine and Jacks relationship, I'd also grown a family affection toward his sister. However, I knew that if I was permitted to interfere, there's nothing I would be able to do. I'm invisible to her.

"Would I trick you?" Jack questions, as fearless as he can.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" She exclaims, reminding him of all the previous pranks he had pulled on her.

"Well, alright, well not- not- not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine." He breathes in acceptance, his eyes settling calmly on her. "You have to believe in me." I see Emma gulp in fear, but trying to swallow her because of her trust in her brother.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day!" He exclaims, trying to lighten the mood and draw her attention from the situation, "I- It's as easy as, uh, one -" the ice cracks a little more under his feet at his step forward. I move slightly out of the tree line, but am forced to restrain myself. The look on his face, proves to me that he knows that he's not going to make it out of this. "- woah!" he covers up his fear by faking almost falling over, and causing his sister to laugh. I can see the crying out for help, waiting to burst from both of their lips and it breaks my heart to know I can't help, I just have to watch... "Two!" She laughs again. "Three!" He lands on a part that is not as thin.

"Alright," Jack reaches for a stick shape into a crook on the ice, "Now it's your turn. One-" She gasps as the ice cracks more with the weight of her foot sliding forward. "That's it, that's it." He holds out the stick near her as she gasps again "Three!"

Jack grabs her by the knees using the crook in the stick and slides her around so that she is in the safe spot, but he has been flung into the cracking area. My breath is caught in my throat as I see the area cracking more. He sits up and smiles. She leans up on her arms, smiling too. He stands up, pleased, but his weight cracks the ice at last. I watch in horror as he slips through the ice. I move from the shadows and run in a last attempt to save him.

"Jack!" Emma cries in horror, extending her arms toward her brother. Jack sinks into the cold water in front of me.

* * *

I pull Jack from the waters and lie his head on my lap. He coughs up water and his eyes look up into mine.

"Hi." He breathes, smiling weakly. His sister spent no time in looking for help, running off into the village, crying, calling out to anyone and everyone.

"Hi." I replying, feeling my tears prick at my eyes as I smooth his wet hair out of his face.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He gasps, his voice laced with fear.

"Several times. But I love you too." I breath, placing my forehead against his.

"Pitch." He whispers. I raise my head, but quickly push my lips against his cold ones. I attempt to exchange my heat with him. But, slowly, I feel his body go limp in my arms, his life force slipping from my grasp, and I pull away from his lips. The moon shines down on us, highlighting his blue lips, dark circled eyes and the small droplets of water that are falling down his face and onto the snow.

"You can't let me have anyone!" I scream at the moon. He was the only person there to blame. If he didn't bring me into this world, I wouldn't have met the only person I've ever had a connection with.

"We used to be friends! I used to protect you and follow your every request because I trusted you! IS THIS WHAT I GET IN RETURN?!" I cry, pulling Jack into my chest, gripping his still body tightly.

"He was an innocent boy... You could've done something." I breath, pressing my head on the top of Jacks.

'Put him back into the water Pitch.' The man in the moon softly orders.

"What for? So the waters can drag him down and his family will never find him? So he can sink with my memory of him?!" I question, aggravated at his order.

'I can save him.' My eyes dart up at the moon. My pulse increases and I pull the boy into my arms as I stand. Kneeling by where his life came to an end, I carefully lie his body into the I've cold pond and allow the liquid to drag him under. I keep one of my hands down in the water though, trying to keep in contact with him, the fabrics of his clothing brushing against my fingertips.

* * *

It doesn't take long for the ice to crack and for his body to reappear. The wind lifts him to face the Man in the Moon. His name is given to him and I see the boys face lighten up at the sound of his name. Carefully, he is lowered to the ground and his feet spread to balance his weight. Looking himself over, he smirks as the moons chasing some of my nightmares and shadows away. This is when I know I need to take my leave. Jack doesn't remember me any longer and I have no doubt in my mind that the Man in the Moon has told the teen to be wary of me and my movements if I'm seen. Sinking into the shadows, I leave my lover behind with hope that one day I'll be able to be with him again, knowing I'll never meet anyone as extraordinary as him again...Being forced to remain alone again...


	6. Chapter 6

The boy was always breaking rules, yet somehow never got into trouble or problems. He wasn't the type for rules. He'd changed so much. Seeing him as the young Jackson Overland Frost that I came to love, with a positive outlook for everything and an constant care and bond with his sister, to the mischievous Jack Frost with no company, no rules and no cares. It pained me. To see him just an arms distance from his sister, and not even recognise her as she and their mother mourned his death. The village had a depressive aura, which meant that the children hardly ever ventured near the forest. Jack was always drawn back to the village of Burgess, but I was forced away. With no fear radiating from the village anymore, there was no need for me, so I had to leave. I still watch the teen whenever I can, keeping a watchful eye over him. Someone had to, Tsar Lunar had completely abandoned him after his rescue and the Guardians either weren't told about him, or just chose to ignore him. Yet, no matter how much he tried to hide it with his happiness, I could see the sadness within him. A loss for something. Maybe it was me, maybe it was his family, or both. But it was surfaced to his facial features every time he would forget about his spirit nature and would try to talk to someone, a disappointment wiping over him as they would pass straight through him. His attire would change, as would mine, to accustomed the current style. However, as time passed, I began to notice a considerable amount of children passing through me, like they did with Jack, as the Guardians began to take over with hope and light. Eventually, it was inevitable, I was forgotten. Somewhere in my head, something was nagging, saying it would eventually happen whether I listened or not, I would eventually be written off as a children's tale, a mockery if something went bump in the night. There was not much I could do about it. Everyone that was somehow related to fear seemed to slowly be dying out, Bloody Mary doesn't have as many calls anymore and I think most people have forgotten about the Headless Horseman. Even Halloween wasn't as scary as it used to be. It was embarrassing to be so stocked with power and then lose it in the blink of an eye...

* * *

I stand at the edge of the pond where I lost the Jack that I knew, that I fell in love with. Stooping down, my fingers skim on the think layer of ice, black sand winding and swirling within the glass like substance. I look down, watching it's movements, smiling warmly at the memories that seem to surface whenever I return here. No matter how many time I look, I always seem to be able to see the large crack where he fell through, even though he'd covered it many times with ice since then, removing the physical image. Now it was just my mental image. He seemed to always keep this pond locked in an icy embrace, even in the very depths of summer, resulting in some very disturbed weather from my daughter. Maybe he was doing it unconsciously, trying to remove a forgotten memory from his head from when he died. Suddenly, the sands stop abruptly, blocked by a appearing glitter of new, delicately etched, frost. I frown slightly and look up at the cause. I suppose I should've already know. Standing on the other side of he pound, looking directly at me, is a teen boy clad in brown jeans and a blue hoodie, the hood lifted to cover his snowy white hair and his staff cocked to the side, reflecting his relaxed manner. The same teen boy that I lost two hundred and eighty five years ago and haven't had contact with since. He seems to be staring at me, intrigued. Wasting no more time, he begins walking across the pond, not even slipping, with a confident walk. He stops in front of me, raising his head slightly to look up at me. His beautiful hazel eyes have shifted to a captivating sapphire. His chestnut hair has shifted to a winter white. But his look doesn't seemed to have changed at all, it's sill caring toward me, even if he doesn't understand why.

"Why did you stop following me?" He questions, pulling his hood down, revealing even more of his beautiful face. That definitely wasn't the sentence I expected to leave his mouth and it catches me off guard, leaving me mute with the occasional stammering.

"You watched over me, when everyone had given up with me. Why'd you stop?" He repeats, explaining his question.

"Y-you knew?" I stammer, still completely awestruck. After such a long silence between us, things seemed to be changing.

"I got warned by the Man in the Moon and the Guardians that the Nightmare King was following me relentlessly. Now, at first thought, someone that goes by 'the Nightmare king' or 'the Bogeyman' isn't really someone you want following you. But when I saw it was that person that had been watching over me for two-hundred years, it didn't bother me anymore." He replies, grinning up at me. I can't resist pulling my hand out and placing it against his cheek. He tenses, shocked at my sudden move, but instantly relaxes, as if recognising my touch.

"You don't remember me." I breathe, smiling warmly to hide the true extent of my disappointment.

"No, but something in the back of my head has been telling me I should since the first time I saw you." Jack replies. Pulling away from the teen, I grimace at the sudden feeling of loneliness looming over me once again. Backing into the shadows, he attempts to follow, but the shadows are my domain and I quickly begin to lose him.

"I'll see you around Jack." I give my farewell.

* * *

It would be another fifteen years before I was reunited with Jack Frost again and his attitude will be completely different toward me.


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT: Right, I know most of you know this, but I can't stress at how important this is.** **_This story will preview events from the film, but some will be altered to match this particular fiction._ ** **It's not very often I do this, but I wanted to try something different. This chapter will show that. I've changed a tiny detail before in previous stories and I get reviews telling me about how it's wrong or that I misinterpreted it. It's my story, so it's going to be different. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Watching the child unravel under a simple touch amused me. Reaching into her dream and twisting it into a horrifying nightmare with the ease of lifting a finger. It was time to let the Guardians know that I was back and ready to face them again. I was fed up with being repressed, I was surprised that they'd kept it up this long. Exiting the child's room I slip through the shadows and into the steet, already feeling the accusing eyes of an onlooker.

"Don't look at me like that old friend," I begin, stepping from the shadows and looking up to the moon, "you must've known this day would come. My Nightamres are finally ready, are you Guardians?" I grin, fearlessly. I watch as a couple of nightmares streak past the moon. It's then the my vision is caught by a hooded teen skating along a telephone wire. It might've only been fifteen years since our previous encounter, but I had pushed all thoughts about Jack Frost to the back of my mind, almost forgetting about him. Only remembering him self-consciously. I'm not prepared to allow those thoughts to be awakened again after so long. A darkened figure dashes past him, grabbing his attention and causing his pursuit. I have no idea what it was. A nightmare or something completely different. A Nightmare will have no trouble escaping his grasp and I'm sure he's capable of handling anything else. He was the least of my worries now a days. So why do I have a pulling urge to follow him. In a sigh if irritation, I slip through the shadows, keeping him in my sight, but at a distance so not to be noticed. He comes to a stop in an alleyway, prepared for anything thrown at him. A trash can is knocked to its side from his right and he swivels to look for the source of the noise.

"G'day mate." The figure of a pooka greets, swirling his boomerang expertly in his hand. A Guardian? I can already work out what's happening, it's easy to piece that pieces together. Tsar Lunar obviously thinks that the present Guardians won't be able to handle me on their own, so they're recruiting. I stumble back slightly in pain, slipping into the shadows and onto a roof. I scowl up at the moon.

"The only relationship I had was destroyed by you and now you're using that to your advantage?! You saved him and I thought it was for my sake, for a repay of all the things I did for you. It was pretty shit that he couldn't remember me, but at least I could see him. But, you didn't revive him for me. You brought him back to use him?! To use his power! You knew all this would happen and you want him to be the one to kill me! You're lucky you're up there and not down here because I swear to god!" I fume, letting off steam and cutting myself off abruptly. Breathing a pained sigh, I exit through the shadows, he isn't worth my time. If he wanted to use Jack to get me, then I'll have to get to Jack first. Following the rules wasn't really the teens thing, so there's no doubt he'll decline the offer, especially that the Guardians ignored him for so many years. He would be easy to twist, but better yet, I can get into the tooth palace. Getting his memories will be simple.

* * *

I watch as the Nightmare riddle the Tooth Palace, swiping every tooth box and baby tooth they can. The original plan aligns well with the new plan, but I didn't expect the fairies to put up such a fight. It would've been nice to look for Jack's memories first, meaning I could return them sooner, but this way works to. When everything is collected, the Nightmares scatter, exiting through openings and heading back to the lair. Quickly after, however, sudden pain strikes me as a handful are destroyed... the Guardians are here. I watch from the shadows as the sleigh enters, North thrusting the reins into other hands, pulling out his weapons. Breathe is caught in my throat as I realise who it is that's been handed the reins.

"Jack?" I breathe, confused at why he allowed the Guardians to subdue him so easily. No matter, I have his memories and very persuasive methods. I hear the sudden crash of the sleigh as it hits the ground, crash landing, and panic creeps up on me, worried for the teen. But why should I care now? He was helping the Guardians! Yet I can't help but continue to love him. Enough hiding, it's time to make myself known and to do something about Jack.

"I have to say, this is very very exciting," I begin, throwing my voice around the room to plant my fear within the Guardians, "The big four, all in one place." I stifle my laughter as they all look around, fear stricken, awaiting an attack, "I'm a little star struck." I peering over a ledge above them, grinning down maliciously.

"Did you like my show on the globe North, got you all together, didn't I?" I remind, smirking in triumph as North has a small tantrum.

"Pitch-!" Tooth begins, clenching her fists and preparing to dive for me. I smirk down at her and casually begin to walk away, when Jack interrupts her.

"Pitch, what are you doing?" He calls to me. I stop and look down at him, in slight disbelief.

"Jack, don't." Bunny warns, glaring at me.

"No rabbit, let the boy speak," I grin, warning him off slightly, "tell me Jack, why have you all become so chummy?" I finish.

"You're not normally like this, what's gotten into you?" He questions, pure worry lacing his emotions.

"Wait, you know this guy?!" Bunny questions, clearly under the impression we had never met.

"He watched over me for some years and then abandoned me for fifteen of them." Jack replies, looking to me accusingly.

" _I_ abandoned _you?_ Look who you're standing with Jack. And we knew each other a lot longer than you think, long enough, that I know who you were before you were 'chosen'." I reply, defending myself and hating the thought he thinks I left him. I watch my words strike a nerve. All he wanted at the moment was to fin out who he used to be. And I was the one that knew the answers.

"Don't listen to him Jack, he's trying to get into your head." Tooth orders. I can't help but scoff at her comment.

"That's right Jack, don't listen to me," I begin, slipping through the shadows to the bottom floor where he alone is standing, "Listen to your head. What are your instincts telling you?" I question, closing the gap between us and placing my thumb and index finger on his chin, pushing his head slightly to look me in the eyes. I watch his eyes scan my face and the constant calling from the Guardians filling my ears. They're most likely running toward us, to separate me from him.

"If you want your memories, you know where to find me." I whisper, leaning into him slightly so he can hear me. The rushed footsteps of the Guardians get closer as I slip into the shadows, out f their grasp and fairly certain that it won't be long before Jack will be able to steal some moments of my time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this last night guys. I wanted to work on it a little longer to make sure everything was ok, also I updated another of my stories and I didn't have the time to update this as well. Any who, hope you enjoy :)

I was right. It didn't take long for a Nightmare to come reporting that Jack wanted to meet me. I had the upper hand on almost everything now. There are so many ways I can play my cards, leading to so many consequences. It made me feel like I once did, in power and control. I'd already told him where to meet, but I'm sticking to the shadows around the pond just in case. Every instinct was screaming at me to not trust him and, being separated from him for so long, I was listening. He'd already arrived, standing in the centre of the frozen pond, a very vulnerable position to be in. Curling him in the shadows I watch as his fear rises, sensing someone presence and the occasional movement in the corner of his eye that he can never catch a glimpse of. His grip on his staff becomes tighter, holding it up in defence for any oncoming danger. 

"Pitch! Stop it!" He exclaims into the dark, panick strickening his voice. I grin at his desperation, his pleading. Fear really was what I did best.

"So you came Jack. I trust you came alone? Or am I going to have to kill the Guardians one by one?" I question, throwing my voice around, confusing his sense of direction. 

"Stop! Please!" he cries out, tears visibly pricking his eyes and his legs threatening to give out. Something in my heart pangs. I never did like seeing the boy cry. I swiftly exit the shadows and arrive to his side, his staff clattering to the ground and his clenched fists hitting me in the chest. I look down at him as his head rests between his hands on my chest, trying to stop the tears falling.

"This isn't you! You watched over me, looked after me, for three hundred years and were the only one to show me some form of kindness. Stop all the madness, the Guardians will still listen to what you have to say!" He exclaims, looking up at me with teary eyes. 

"They have been ordered to kill me by the man in the moon! I need to fight back to stay alive because, even if the Guardians do listen to me, Lunar will send someone after me like before. I'm a deadman walking if I don't defend myself." I explain, gripping the boys wrists. There's a pained silence where the only noise is the quiet snivelling from Jack, before he rips his arms away from me and throws them around my neck, embracing me. I'm shocked to say the least, but quickly wrap my own arms around his waist, returning the hug. 

You were always like this." I breathe into his hair, remembering whenever he would get upset he would run into my embrace without a second to spare. 

"Jack look out!" A voice from above us exclaims. The strong Australian accent rips my heart in two. I quickly pull away from the teen, avoiding the boomerang that has been aimed for me.

"You betrayed me?! You told them!" I scream at the teen. I don't know why I said that. I don't think I even believe a word of its true, but how else would the Guardians have know? It was just the first thing that entered my thoughts. In such a sudden situation. 

"No Pitch-" he begs, trying to walk toward me. I don't give him the chance to explain, I slip into the shadows again to retreat to my lair. I could still hear his distant cries as I left. There's no doing he would follow me, but I don't know whether I can pull myself to look at him. Yes I would want to understand what just happened and sort it out with him, but the Guardians might follow him. I hope in just being to rational and he had nothing to do with this.

* * *

"Pitch?!" His voice echoes through the concave space. I can't be bothered to get up for him, so I continue to lie on the couch, not saying anything and just waiting for him. 

"Pitch, I just want to talk. I didn't lead the Guardians to you, I don't know how they found you." He calls, his voice getting closer. I roll my eyes at the fear surfacing from him being alone in the dark where I could've chosen anywhere to hide and track his movements. But my lack of interest is clearly show by the way my body is draped over the couch cushions. I couldn't decide what was annoying me more now, his growing fear, nagging at me to appear or his constant pleading for my presence. Reaching over the back of the couch, I grip the neck of his hoodie and pull forward. He topples over, his fear hitting an extreme level, and falls to my side, his face close enough that I can feel his panicked breathes over my lips. I scan over his eyes as the do the same, the embarrassment rising to his cheeks in the form of a dusky blue blush. I can't stand it anymore. I lean forward, slow enough to give him a chance to react, but not too slow that he can pull away. My lips press with his, kissing him in a slow, remembered embrace. I don't care if he doesn't react, or doesn't like I, I just need to stop the craving for his lips against mine like they used to be. To cure the addiction that had been surging through me for so long. Deep in my thoughts, I'm only pulled out of then, when I feel a force against me. He's kissing back! I feel his hands tangle into my hair, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. When we finally pull away fro air, I'm given the opportunity to talk.

"Jack? You-" I being, questioning the, in my mind, unlikely truth.

"I don't know why, but I've felt an urge to do that since we saw each other fifteen years ago. I just... didn't know how." He replies, honestly and his blush fading to a darker blue.

"Your kisses haven't changed. But, I can't remember your blush being a colour other than red." I joke warmly, pressing my hand against his cheek. There's a short silence between the two of us, just enjoying the long awaited company, before I remember my promise to him.

"Do you want them Jack? Your memories?" I question, almost at a breathy whisper. There's a hesitation within him, questioning himself at whether he would like to discover the truth and why he became a Guardian. I rise from the couch and slip into the shadows, releasing a small, warm laugh echoing behind me. I enter the concave room where the Nightmare's dropped the tooth boxes off. I'd found Jack's tooth box, ready for his inevitable arrival, and set it to one side. Yet, things seemed to be running too smoothly already, chances were something was bound to go wrong for me soon. That theory has been promptly proved, for when I arrive at the small circular table, the place where I left his tooth box, was now empty. I clench my fists and can't help but snarl slightly, no wonder the Nightmares seemed to be avoiding me. Everything pointed to this being the Guardians doing. Somehow, they got in, didn't meet much of a defence line from the Nightmares and snagged the Tooth box, ready for blackmail or some sort of deal. I'll just need to get it back before they have the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter I'm afraid guys. I hope you enjoyed reading, it was an interesting one to write. Please review and give me your thoughts and you're welcome to ask any questions through my PM :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give your opinions and hopefully, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, however, I feel like I've been neglecting some of my other stories, so I do have to continue work on those as well, hope you understand and I appreciate your patience :)

I sent Jack home without much explanation, but insisted the Guardians presence. They planned to meet me in Burgess town centre in a few minuets and Jack was insisting he came along. It's Sandman that I see first. He stands ready to fight at my sudden calling.

"What have you done with the tooth box?" I ask simply. He questions me, a swirled question mark forming above his head in sand. I roll my eyes and suck in a sigh.

"Don't play stupid Sandman, I know you and the Guardians have taken back Jacks Tooth Box. Just give it back to me and I'll leave everyone alone." I snarl slightly, aggravated.

"Why do you want his teeth?" I hear the Tooth Fairy question. The other Guardians have arrived in the sleigh and are now standing next to the Sandman.

"Because I'll show him his memories. And not select ones like I know you will. I'll show him _everything_." I reply, referring to the fact that they'll cut out every memory that involved mine and the teens relationship.

"We can't let you do that." Bunny informs, gripping the wooden boomerangs.

"Why not?" Jack interrupts, concerned, "they're my memories, I deserve to know. It's not my choice to be like this and I want to know everything about who I was before." He finishes, shocked that the Guardians are prepared to hide information from him. I smirk at the inevitable rebellion the teen will make if this behaviour from the guardians continues toward him. I usher the Nightmare horses around us, ready to fight and to push them to do what I want.

"Just give me the box and I'll leave you alone." I repeat, holding out my hand, expectantly. Suddenly, golden sand streaks toward me in the shape of a whip, which I barely have chance to dodge. I can see the sudden fear and shock within Jack and his voice crying out in an attempt to halt the Guardians attacks toward me. I know that him and Sandman have a very close friendship, but I have something a little more, something that he hasn't found with anyone else. The Nightmare horses rear up and begin to strike forward as the Guardians dive in for the attack.

* * *

The fight had been going for at least ten minuets now and it showed no sigh of breaking. Most of us have taken to the skies and me and the Sandman were standing on our own separate 'clouds', if you like, of sand. The black dying streaks of Nightmares mixing in with the countless amount of golden dreamsand. The skies were a darkened grey, gloomy and reflected the violence of the fight, the occasional strike of lightning emphasising.

"Don't fight the fear little man! Just give me the teeth and I'll leave!" I call, for easily the third time this night. He continues to defend himself from the attacks. Everyone seemed to be tiring slightly now, i lost sight of Jack and irritation was chipping at me a little bit at a time. I inhale deeply at the thought of not reciving the box anytime soon and I bite my lip and I pull my right arm back, as if readying a bow and arrow. Nightmare sand forms a shape resembling a sharp tip and masks my hands movements as I pull it to aim. Happy with the placement, I open my hand and the tip releases, whistling forward and hitting the Sandman directly in the back. My eyes widen and my stomach knots as my brain registers what I've just done. Sandman falls to to his knees, gripping the section where the gold if shifting to black and creeping over his body. It doesn't take long for the gold to be completely engulfed and the Dreamsand cloud to disintegrate with the wind.

"NO!" I head Jacks screams rushing toward me. I look down to see his quickly approaching figure. Without resistance or a fight, the crook of his staff hooks round my neck and pulls me with him. I choke at the sudden hit against my throat. But I'm not given any time to focus on the pain from the staff, as a new pain courses though me as we hit the earth at a tremendous speed. It doesn't take long for his staff to press against my neck again, pinning me down as he straddles me and glares down at me.

"Why?! Why did you do that?!" He screams at me, tears forming in his eyes. The impact from hitting the floor clearly didn't just affect me. There are open gashes across his face, his hoodie torn along the left sleeve and across his abdomen, both tears revealing cuts and bruises across his pale skin.

"I-I don't-" I begin, amazed that he's resisting the pain. I've never seen him this angry and this upset. It shocked me. The Nightmares have started to gather around us, but resist attack, recognising the boy from his previous life.

"Don't give me any crap! You killed Sandy!" He screams, his tears falling and landing on my face, rolling over my cheeks. His arms give out and he buried his face into my chest. Sitting up, I pull him into my embrace, letting him cry into me and shaking violently.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, breathing into his hair softly. I know sorry won't bring Sandman back or make anything better, but I don't even understand why I did it, so an apology is the least I can do. I can now see the Guardians approaching us, running to separate us and to 'make me pay' for Sandman's untimely death. But I couldn't let them get o us. Jack needed my comforting more than anyone else. That might sound vain, but I know how to handle his emotions and can offer a different kind of comfort than the Guardians, after all, I've know him longer. The shadows take hold of us, pulling us into the depths of the darkness, taking us to a safe place where I can give him comfort and try to figure out how I can obtain his memories again.


	10. Chapter 10

His crying and screaming eventually resulted in him having a headache. A bad headache. So he soon stopped and fell asleep on my lap, his head resting neatly on my thighs, while my hand softly plays and twists with his hair, calming him. The things he screamed at me were horrible to endure, but I deserved everything. Things seemed so difficult now. My plan seemed so simple, but is in the midst of falling apart and Jack could slip straight through my fingers again. His face looked so peaceful now. His calm, tear stained face masked the anger and sadness inside of him, betraying his body. I don't know if I was looking forward to him waking up, to all the swearing and name calling and the countless 'I hate you'. To watch him break all over again. The moment keeps replaying in my head. When I seem to lose control of my body and it moves against my will...and Sandman... Jack screaming at me, tackling me, screaming at me. I screw my eyes shut, trying to block the memory from my mind. I had Jack to focus on at the moment. I need to look after him, comfort him and to hope he still trusts me. Wrapping my arms around the teen, I pull his limp, sleeping body up to me, embracing him. Breathing in his winter scent, the slight trace of cinnamon tickling my senses and the feeling of waking up by the fire on a Christmas Day flooding over me. Well what I can imagine it would feel like anyway, I've never had that experience. I don't want this to end. The feeling if his skin presses with mine in an embrace and the fabrics if his hoodie caressing my face and I press into his chest lightly. My left hand rests under his head, the feeling of his silk snow hair touching my fingertips, whilst my right hand is under his back, support his body up and gripping his hoody, the fabrics scrunched in my fist. 

"Pitch?" I'm interrupted by his hoarse voice. I pull my head up and look him in the eyes. I can see that his eye twitch to the side slightly, not fully wanting to look at me because of what I did, but he resists it and connects our gaze. 

"How are you feeling?" I choke out eventually. The lump in my throat only seemed to expand, not sure if I would be permitted to speak to him.

"Ter-ble," He replies, his voice cutting out half way through, but a warm, reassuring smirk creeping into his face, "wh-t about y-?" He asks, his voice croaky and sore. 

"Honestly... Awful." I reply, averting my eyes from him, feeling the tears forming. I felt like an emotional wreck with him. He was able to switch my mood with just a few exclaimed words. Nobody has _ever_ been able to do that to me.

"I just wish I didn't- I don't even know-" I stammer, looking for the right way to word my sentance. However, he stops me, his hand pressing against my cheek.

"I'm still upset, angry, hurt... But there was something different about you, you weren't yourself. I don't know if I can _ever_ forgive you, even though you were fighting for _my_ memories, but I can try to understand what happened." He explains, truthfully. He moves into a keeling position, his legs on either side of mine and he pushes his chest against mine, slowly pushing me down. My arms circle him, wrapping him in my embrace as he lies ontop of me and his hands tangling into my hair. 

"I don't want to lose you again." I breathe, shakily. He pauses, his gaze fixated on me and sympathy flushing his face. I see him swallow hard before leaning down and pressing his lips with mine, merging out flesh together. 

* * *

Jack must've gone back to the pole. I remeber the kissing and falling asleep, him in my embrace... But when I woke up, he was gone. But something was different, felt different. I could feel someone else's presence... And it wasn't Jack. Standing from the couch, I walk through the dark and the shadows, drawing closer to the unknown and unfamiliar presence. The thing that happend next was strange to say the least. All the years I can remember, this is probably the strangest and _unique_ things I've encountered. Matching my steps, stepping out of the darkness in front of me, another _me_ walks toward me. It could've been my mirror reflection because everything thing about him was the same. 

"Why do you continue?" He questions, with _my_ voice, "why do you continue to peruse Jack? You don't even know if you can trust him. What if he's using you to report to the Guardians? He's becoming an easy weak point for you." He finishes. 

"You have to right to say any of that. I can trust Jack because we've know each other for so long." I argue, disgusted that he even _thought_ he could say that.

"No, _you've_ know him for ages, he doesn't remember you. Apart of you _must_ doubt him, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." He replies, copying my movements as we circle the smal patch of light, keeping the same distance apart.

"Who are you?" I question, not convinced with him being me. He must be a fake...

"I'm you. Well, who you should've been, who you really are. You see, you weren't supposed to meet Jack in his previous life, it just so happend you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. That seemed to cause a chain of events and now you are sleeping next to the teen during his immortal, Guardian life. That means you are a changed person and because of that, they'll be consequences. Your life shouldn't be being played out in this sequence. For instance, I was able to squeeze my way out and kill the Sandman. Oh, the fear, the crying and screaming from Jack, it was truly marvellous, I can't wait to do it again." He grins maniacally, cackling suddenly. H-he was the reason why I killed Sandman?! He was the reason for the shouting and screaming from and upset Jack?! I dive for him, gripping the collar of his robes, pushing him up against the wall, his hands holding up in surrender whilst a smirk etched into his face.

"I induce fear, not pain and suffering. I don't kill people! What gives you the right to do _any_ of that?!" I scream in his face. Suddenly, he pushes against me, turns me and I'm suddenly in his position, his hands gripping my robes and forcing me against the wall.

"Because I like it! You would to if you just followed the sequence!" He replies, a crooked smile slapped on his face.

"I would never be like you." I breathe, disgusted at the thought. 

My eyes suddenly open and I inhale deeply. Jack enters my vision, a look of concern on him.

"Pitch, are you ok? You seemed... Distressed." He questions, his hand running through my hair softly. 

"I'm fine it was just," I begin, cupping his face and pulling him toward me lightly, "a nightmare." I finish, reassuringly. What else can I tell him? I don't believe it was a nightmare, but saying that I just met my 'other side', if you like, and the reason Sandman is dead just sounded... Crazy. However, I know I'm going to have to keep a careful watch on myself. I've already got one death on my hands, I don't want anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT : Right, I just wanna ask you guys because I write this to suit readers preferences, what would you think about changing this to an M rated story? Obviously, the whole reason I hit off  with the Blackfrost writing was because I took a leap with my writing and improved it by changing it to smut and yaoi. Obviously, this story has hit off really well being a T rated fic, that's why I'm asking. Would anyone lose interest if I change the rating, or would you think it would be good for it? Please review or PM your answers because it'll help me out a lot. Anyway I'll leave you to read now :) Thanks for listening/reading x**

* * *

"Pitch?... Pitch." The airy whispers penetrate the silence. I open my eyes to see the angelic face in front of me. 

"Morning." He grins down at me from the straddling position he is in over me. Instead of wording my hello, I slip my hand behind his neck and pull him down to me, pressing kisses on his lips and moving to suck in his neck whilst his bare chest presses against mine. After a peaceful night in of comforting Jack and sharing memories with each other last night, we shared my bed to save a tired Jack giving explanations to the Guardians. He was very persistent at finding out memories between us in his previous life, but I made it clear that he should find them out himself when he recieves his tooth box, so I was very selective with the memories I relayed to him.

"I need to go back today." He breathes against me, clenching his fist that's resting on my chest, as if readying for an outburst from me. I stifle a sigh and place my hand on his head reassuringly. 

"I'll miss you." I choke out. I was supposed to be a fearless enemy for the Guardians to stand off against, but Jack bent the rules. 

"That's the thing," he begins, rising and looking down at me, "I want you to come with me." He requests, his eyes pleading me to say yes.

"Jack, are you crazy?" I begin, sitting up bolt right, "The Guardians are my enemy, they have been sent by Lunar to stop me. I'm not going anywhere near them!" I remind, protest tinting my voice.

"I didn't mean come with me in the way that you meet the Guardians. I mean stick to the shadows and out of their vision. I don't want to go back to the pole without you, because I might not get the opportunity to see you again." He corrects, making his point. I can't help but sigh in defeat at his innocent pleading and desperation, not to mention he doesn't give up easily so he was most likely going to be a lot more persistent in his request.

"Fine, when are we going?" I question, watching his face light up.

"Now." He grins jumping off the bed and grabbing his staff and hoodie. Groaning, I fall back onto the mattress, objecting to leaving the warmth of my covers to be met by the coldness of the North Pole.

"C'mon Pitch!" Jack wines playfully, taking my arm and tugging. I allow him to pull me from the mattress, the shadows wrapping around me to clothe me in my robes. 

* * *

"Where were you? You didn't tell _anyone_ where you were, you missed Sandy's memorial. You had everyone worried." North lectures Jack, as he stands in front of the Russian man, listening to his scolding. I watch from the shadows as Jack hangs his head in shame, even though it was more my fault than anything.

"Yeah mate, we thought you cared about Sandy, but you couldn't even be bothered to come to his memorial." Bunny sneers. I can see that sudden change in Jack at his comment. His hand grips his staff tighter, his knuckles turning white and his head lowers further, gritting his teeth.

"Bunny!" Tooth scolds, warning the pooka about the line he has clearly crossed. If the Lunar wasn't watching and I was at a risk of jepordising mine and Jacks relationship, I would've moved from the shadows to defend Jack, probably to beat some sense into the think rabbit. But following Jacks orders, I remain masked in th shadows, out of sight.

"Don't you dare say that! Sandy was my best friend, the _only_ Guardian to recognise my existence before I was summonedto join you lot! I'm dealing with his death in my own way, so fuck off!" He rages, visibly holding back on hitting Bunnymund. Before any more can be said, he retreats upstairs and to his bedroom, where I am waiting when he slams the door shut. He runs to me, burning his face in my chest, crying, the tears seeping through the cloth and I embrace him in comfort. His hands scratch on my back, trying to claw together enough cloth so he can grip it with his fist.

"Bunnymund had no right to say any of that." I tell him softly, stroking my hand over his head, brushing through his hair. 

"I miss him Pitch." He sobs between his cries. My heart breakers slightly, knowing I was the reason for all of this. I know he wasn't directing that comment at me, but it makes me realise how careless I was and the heartbreak I've caused the boy. I take a few steps back, holding the teen so he follows my movements. Sitting down onto the end of the double mattress in the guest room, I pull him into my lap, continuing the embrace. The world seemed closed at this point, like me and Jack were the only two beings on the surface. Yet, that is soon ended when an approaching voice calls out.

"Jack? Are you ok?" Tooth questions, a small shadow being cast from under the door as she stands outside.

"I'll be fine, hide. I don't want you to be taken away from me too." He urges, quickly pressing a kiss on my cheek. I listen to him and slip into the shadows again as the door slowly opens. 

"Hey Tooth." Jack greets, faking a smile on his tear stained face. I can see from her facial expressions that her heart melts for the teen in his condition.

"I knew he's taken it too far this time." She mutters, quickly taking to Jacks side and wiping the still falling tears from his face. Holding his cheeks lightly, she examines his face.

"Don't listen to the grumpy rabbit. We all know that you cared about Sandy very much and I'm sure you were remembering him on your own wherever you were. Bunny's just tight about the workload on his back because of Easter tomorrow, but he still has no right-" she begins, verbally scolding the Pooka and reassuring Jack.

"Tooth, I'm fine. I just... Needed time to get things off my chest." He replies, placing a hand on her shoulder in gratitude. She smiles warmly at him.

"Ok, well, get some sleep because we all need to help with Easter tomorrow. With the Teeth gone and Sandy... It's just becoming a little more difficult and we need to _try_ and get back on track again." She reminds, her voice saddening as she walks toward the door.

"Night Jack." She bids goodbye before closing the door. It was strange seeing the Tooth Fairy walk, most of the time she was seen flying. I move from the shadows again and sit next to Jack like I was previously. 

"Will you... Stay with me for tonight?" He questions, catching his breath and unsure about asking. I lean toward him and press a kiss on his lips.

"I didn't plan on leaving anyway." I smile warmly, pressing my forehead against his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry or how long this has taken to get posted up. I'm trying to get on top of my writing and keep up with updates. It's proving slightly difficult, but I think I've finally got it sorted. Therefore I am also sorry if the start of this chapter seems a little sketchy, I just didn't know how to start it off. Anyway I hope you enjoy it all the same :)

**IMPORTANT: Because of recent suggestions and agreements, this stories rating has been changed. Therefore in future chapter's there will be some M-rated content. I will highlight those sections for those that don't wish to read it, but like the rest of the story. I understand it's a sudden change, but it opens some more opportunities and ideas for the story. I hope you all understand x**

* * *

I could feel it, inside my head. The voice talking to me, screaming about the sequence and how I should've followed it. It was putting me off. I need to be absolutely silent, and concentrate to stay in the shadows. To reach my desired goal. The gold tooth box just out of reach. I knew it would be here, in North's office. Obviously none of the other Guardians knew about it. This is due to the fact the the Tooth Fairy doesn't have it in her possession. If she knew, she automatically would've taken it back to the tooth palace or given it to Jack. North must've thought it safer with him than in the, now desolate, Tooth palace. So the reamining Guardians probably still thought it was in my possession. However, North had nearly every goddamned light on so it quickly became difficult to retrieve it. Moving over the the shadow that could reach the furthest to the table, my hand darts out and snatches the box from the varnished oak. Holding the precious object in my hands, I slip back through the shadows returning to Jack's room, quickly shutting the door behind me. 

"Pitch?" Jack breathes, tiredly. I return to his side and lie next to him. 

"Where'd you go?" He questions, waking up more to my sudden entrance. 

"I have something for you." I reply, producing the box and handing it graciously to the teen.

"M-my memories?" He breathes, holding it delicately in his fingertips. However, our conversation is interrupted when there's a large throbbing pain in my head. The Nightmares where up to something. Whatever it was it wasn't good and it was against any order Pitch had issued. 

"Something's happened at the warren." I warn, reluctantly pulling him from his chance to learn about his memories. Although my relationship wasn't... The best with the Guardians, I wouldn't allow Jack to take the blame for his absence.

* * *

I followed the boy, discrete to the Guardians, to a London park, where the scene of devastation and crushed hope lies before us. 

"Jack, where were you?" North questions, joining Jack on the dewed grass. I could still see the distant children leaving the park, dissapointed with the egg hunt, and a heart broken pooka crouched over, whilst Tooth Fairy attempts to comfort him.

"The nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every egg, crushed every basket- nothing made it to the surface!" North explains, clearly distressed and confused at the teens absence. All the events that have happened recently have obviously affected everyone because North was using his dual swords for balance and to help keep himself upright.

"Jack!" Tooth flits over toward the two, but quickly notices the tooth box that's still in his hand, "where did you get that?" She questions, try to cast the persistent thought of him being with me from her head.

"I was- it's, uh--" Jack stammers, struggling to find a suitable excuse to cover himself.

"Oh Jack what have you done?" She breathes, placing her hands over her agape mouth and backing away slightly, horrified. 

"This is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch?!" North concludes, outraged at the idea. My heart aches, for both me and the teen. It was a good idea we kept our relationship under wraps.

"No, listen! Listen! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" He apologises, clearly distraught at how quickly backs were being turned on him again.

"He has to go." Bunnymund drones, joining the discussion. Jack quickly swivels to turn to face the rabbit.

"What?" He breathes, struggling with the situation and the blame he's receiving for this.

"We should never have trusted you!" Bunny screams, heartbroken. So heartbroken and angry in fact, he raises a clenched paw ready to punch Jack! Whether he would hit him or not, I'm not standing here and allowing Jack to suffer this abuse and injustice. A shadow quickly wraps around Bunnymunds wrist, holding it up and away from the flinched Jack.

"You lay one hand on the boy and I'll make sure you won't ever make Easter eggs again." I warn, pulling from the shadows and walking toward the group, feeling the dark aura I'm emitting. 

"Pitch!" Bunnymund growls toward me, yanking his paw from the shadows grip. Everything that followed became so heated and sudden that it became difficult to follow. The Easter Bunny was obviously the first to strike toward me. Throwing a boomerang in my direction whilst the Tooth Fairy attempts to direct Jack to the side and away from me. However, Jack fights against her, insisting that he stands In between me and the rabbit to seperate and break the fight. North soon aids Bunnymund in the fight and, the lose of nightmares from earlier, quickly takes it's toll. I become unstable on my feet for a second, which gives an open opportunity for a strike. A boomerand swipes across my face, forcing me to face to another side, meaning North's sword slashes against my chest. I fall to my knees and a cry from Jack penetrates the sudden silence. He runs to me, collapsing to my side. His hand places lightly on my back, guiding me to lie down, his hand gripping my own. 

"That didn't last long." I joke, trying to keep the atmosphere light, even though that was impossible now.

"Shut up! You weren't ready! I knew the shadows couldn't have been you, but it's hurt you all the same. You were at a disadvantage." Jack explains, pleading me to stop insulting my fighting and fighting to defend me.

"Here, get the tooth box out." I choke out. His hand reaches into his pocket, pulling the gold box out and holding it toward me. 

"Place your hand ontop." I instruct. He listens and I place my own hand on his lightly, pressing down slightly to activate the memories and the ones previously hidden away that involved me. He deeply inhales, holding his breathe for a couple of seconds as the countless days of memories flood into his head and pencil in his past life. Finally, he exhales swiftly and seems to be released from the frozen trance.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I forgot you." He cries, leaning down and pressing his lips with mine. I devour the warm taste of his lips, feeling the flesh against my own.

"I love you." He breathes, through parted lips after parting from an extended kiss. 

"I love you too." I breathe, smiling as warmly as I can toward him. I could see the moon just past my vision. The middle of the day and he had come out to see this, to him this was probably a fixed point, inevitable that the visit to the warren would end like this. Jack notices the direction if my sight and follows it. On seeing the moon, his emotions soon change.

"This is your fault! You took him away from me at the pond and now you're doing it again!" He almost screams, his grip on my robes tightening, as if he needs to make sure I haven't disappeared. 

"Jack..." Tooth breathes from her position with the Guardians. She tries to get closer to him, to reach out to him, but he warns her off.

"You're all as guilty as he is! Ignoring me for three hundred years... And then only showing me some interest when you need my help. None of you could stop and realise how much Pitch has changed over those years. To see that all he needed was someone to show him some compassion and actually talk to him like he's something other than a monster." He cries, showing his hurt from three hundred years of both of us being alone. He turns back to me and presses his forehead against mine, slowly rocking back and forth as if to comfort me.

"Don't die on me. We can finally go back to how it was, three hundred years ago. To know everything about each other again..." He whispers tears slipping down his face, the occasional one landing in my own cheeks. 

"Is like that." I smirk. I wince in pain as the slash across my chest throbs. I can slowly feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. My eyes closed, to heavy to keep open any longer, and everything starts to feel further away. The distant screams from Jack, screaming my name and the occasional 'don't die.'. And then the faint touch of his head pressing against my chest, his hands pulling my robe slightly and the damp path of tears. Until I didn't feel anything else. It all just... Stopped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for how long it took me to get this posted up. I'm so busy with my college project that I've had barely any chance to write anything. I'm also sorry for how short this seems, I just wanted to finish this section to move onto the next part of this story. Anyway I hope you enjoy what is here and tell me what you think :)

"Exactly, that's the problem!" I wake from my deathly sleep to the muffled shouts of Jack Frost. His voice travelled through the wall to my left, signalling that he was arguing the Guardians in the room next to me.

"Since I got here not one of you has thought for yourself, you all follow MiM's orders like lost sheep! This is why I didn't want to become a Guardian. I waited around long enough for MiM to guide me to where I needed to be, and he didn't answer me _once!_ Yet now, just because he says a couple of words to _you_ I'm supposed to follow everyone around and kill people for doing absolutely nothing, with a grin on my face and my tail wagging behind me?!" He exclaims.

"No, Jack, that's not what we ment-" Tooth begins. I drag myself from the bed and force myself to begin walking toward the door. My chest was burning and it felt like the metal was being slashed over me all over again.

"Then what did you mean?! Pitch is lying in there struggling for his life because you _all_ attacked him! He was trying to _protect_ me! Are you too blind to see that Pitch isn't the person he is being portrayed as anymore?! Do you not see how much I _love_ him?! Or doesn't that matter?" Jack continues with his argument. I freeze in my advances, leaning up the wall half way to my destienation to hear what might be said next. I attempt to control my breathing, to steady it from sudden exhaustion.

"Man in moon _never_ turned back on you. He always talked about you, about how strong you're becoming and how he hopes you find where you need to go. None of us are ever ordered by him, but when Pitch came back, he saw threat to children and we need to _protect_ children." North explains. During his explination I have moved to the open doorway and am now leaning up the wood frame, rigidly.

"North's right, Lunar always used to talk about you." I cut in, drawing their attention over to me. Jacks face instantly lights up and he runs over to me, tightly hugging my waist, trying to avoid hurting my chest.

" _You_ talk to _MiM?_ I find that hard to believe." Bunny scoffs, not even bothering to greet me. My hands circle Jack, returning his embrace whilst I scowl at the rabbit.

"He might not have told you this, but me and Lunar go back further than you can imagine. He's an old friend if you like. Like all of you I had a life before I became immortal and I _was_ supposed to be the frist Guardian. However, _un_ like you, I am constricted with the memories I can remember. Lunar keeps the important ones locked away in the back of my head, I don't know how I died or anything from my previous life. Only that I was a General of the golden armies and I carried a terrible tragedy on my shoulders. Lunar feels threatened by me now the nightmares took over me because I know _everything_ about him and he knows _nothing_ about me. He still talks to me because he still carries hope that he can get the General back that used to play chess with him when he was off duty." I explain. All the Guardians seem baffled at my backstory, like it was some sort of shock. Well... It probably was, they probably thought I didn't even have a life before the Nightmare King. In my mind it doesn't seem much of a life until I can discover and unlock _all_ of my memories that I hold. But Lunar makes it incredibly difficult to be able to achive that.

"He _certainly_ wasn't best pleased when I met Jack either. All that fuss over trying to keep me away from him... He really had his eye out for you Jack. Making sure I wouldn't 'twist your path' by erasing me from your memory when you died." I breathe, shifting into a little depressive world of my own.

"Awh c'mon guys, can I keep him?" Jack giggles, clinging onto me tighter. I look down at him raising an eyebrow at the pet reference.

"Please, stay," North insists, "it is about time we settle old war no? All this fighting, it is getting old."

"I don't think Lunar will be happy with that descision. I should get back to my home. The shadows is where I belong, not shoulder to shoulder with the Guardians." I begin, walking toward the entrance door and weaving a form of apology in with my sentance. However, the intensity of the moon grows and it's moonlight fills the room with a hard glow.

"Man in Moon wants you to." North urges. I can't help but glare up at the moon, sneering.

"After all these years trying to kill me, _you_ want _me_ to join the Guardians?" I growl.

'You are my oldest friend Kozmotis. I want to be able to act like it with you too.' His airy voice fills my head.

"Don't call me that." I snarl, looking away slightly.

'It is you name, isn't it?' He questions, a sense of humour mixing with his tone.

"It _was_ my name! Kozmotis Pitchiner was that General that you were friends with. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are a little different now." I explain, sweeping my hands back slightly to show off my look. "You've already requested my alliance with the Guardians once before, and the answer will be the same. No." I finish, sternly. I am about to turn away and walk through the doors, when he, once again, interrupts me.

'If not for me, for Jack.' He pleads. My hands curl into fists and clench. My teeth grind together and I turn to face the moon again.

"Don't even bother bringing Jack into this! You're the whole reason we're in this mess! You couldn't just leave us to it. To have a happy, normal life with each other!" I exclaim, my stress libels rising.

'But it wouldn't have be a happy normal life. You would have to stand by and watch Jack grow old and, eventually, slip through your fingers. You would constantly be in the chance of danger and he would be an easy target for anyone to use against you. Staying with the Guardians means you can be with Jack, protect him when he needs it and wouldn't be in initial danger." Tsar Lunar reasons with me. I smirk at this. Jack wouldn't need protecting anymore, he's more powerful than he lets on to be. Besides how could I protect him if I couldn't even save him from drying the first time around? I look over to the Guardians and then focus in Jack who has a hopeful, almost wishful, look about him, just begging me to agree to stay. How could I turn that down? Lunar, there's absolutely no way I'm doing this for you!

"Ok." I breathe. Jack instantly lights up, glows with happiness, and runs toward me, flinging him arms around my chest. The moonlight rays seem to shift slightly, as if resembling a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll try and sort out a timetable for writing and my college project so I can upload a better quality of writing. I just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned this story, or put it on hold, things are just pilling up and it's making it slightly difficult for me to keep up with. Thanks again :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so someone was kind enough to point out that the amount of detail wasn't allowed on Fanfiction, so this chapter will be different compared to the one I will be posting up on FF. Please review and tell me what you think :)

"Jack, I said no snow indoors." North reminds, watching the snow spirit line up aim for a snowball to hit Bunny in the back of his head.

"If that thing is pointed for me when I turn round I'm gonna hit ya so hard-!" Bunny threatens, pulling his boomerangs out ready.

"Bunny, no fighting with Jack." North interrupts, ordering him to put his weapons away.

"Yeah Kangeroo, put the Bommerangs away." Jack smirks, still aiming the snowball.

"North I ain't putting them away 'til you get the snow from him." Bunny argues, pointing accusingly toward the teen.

"So this happens nearly everyday?" I question from my leaning position up the wall. Both Sandy and Tooth nod, standing next to me. Pictures shift in the sands above Sandy's head resembling: 'and you're going out with one of them.'

"Don't remind me," I reply, pushing myself from the wall, "I'm going to bed, so tell those two to keep it down." I tell the two, walking down the corridor and allowing myself to become engulfed in the shadows.

"That's right coward, run!" I hear bunny exclaim, as I hear Jacks feet pad quickly across the wooden slats of flooring.

"Sorry Bunny, I have something more interesting to do." Jack shouts back his reply, "Hey Pitch, wait up." Jack calls to me. His arm hooks with mine, just catching up as the shadows grip onto us and take us to the bedroom.

"That was probably the _most_ childish thing I've seen you do." I tell him, slipping from my robe and getting into bed.

"Awh, you going to bed _now_?" Jack whines, completely ignoring my previous comment.

"Well, unlike you, I have a busy day tomorrow." I reply, turning onto my side and closing my eyes.

"Hey, I have to spread winter, but you don't see me complaining about being tired." Jack points out.

"It still looks like summer outside," I murmur, "are you going to bed or not?" I question, looking at him from the corner of my eye as he continues to stand by the door. I hear movement and the distinctive sound of fabric being pulled over and off of skin and the feel him hop onto the bed. I press my head to the pillow slightly, finally settled and ready to go to sleep. However, all that seems to be evaporated, when I feel Jack's lips press against my neck and slowly suck and lick at the skin. I tense slightly at he sudden touch and try to turn to face him, but his hand keeps my head to the side.

"J-Jack." I stammer, try not to encourage him. However, he continues, his tongue lapping over my skin and I can't stop my back from arching slightly.

"Ja-ack, we need to w-wake up early tomorrow." I remind, bunching the covers tightly in my hands, preventing any impending moans.

"How can we wake up early- if we're not even going to be going to sleep?" He smirks, pausing mid sentence to replenish his lust on my skin. Before I'm given the chance to retaliate to his statement, he cuts me off.

"We don't have to hide it anymore, we can finally settle down... I want to start a life with you." He says, all the while his fingers imitating a walking patter down to my crotch. His hand softly kneads into my flesh, causing me to bite my lip. Obviously I wanted to return his love, to settle down and start a life with him, but if just one moan escapes my lips now, he'll be keeping me up all night with his teasing and moaning. Tonight would probably be the only night this whole year I need to get an actual goodnights sleep. But a moan or sign of pleasure would encourage him to continue and deprive me of my sleep. But I don't know if I can hold it in anymore. A low moan, which swiftly turns to a growl in my throat, causes a small smirk to etch into Jacks lips, the feeling on his lip movement on my skin. Shit! His hand swiftly slides into my pants and strokes the skin under the fabrics.

"Jack, st-" I begin. However, he cuts me off, locking our lips together as he lightly pushes me so my back is against the mattress, rather than my side. He's on top of me, his weight pressing against my hips. I instinctively, no matter how my head is telling me not to, push my hips up to rub against his growing bulge. His tongue presses its way into my mouth, playing with mine until I finally play along. He sucks on my bottom lip and I suck against his tongue. His hands are running up and down my torso, my robes ruffled apart. He continually smoothed his hands over my chest, feeling for my heartbeat.

"Mm- Jack." I murmur, switching from his lips to suck at his tender neck.

"I thought you weren't in the mood." He laughs. Choosing to ignore his comment, I take my advantage at flipping him onto his back and switching positions. I keep my weight on his to prevent him from getting back up and continually suck on his neck. I begin to tug at his boxers, awaiting to feel the flesh wrapped in my fingers. It's only when he starts palming my hidden erection that my eyes snap open and I moan at the pressure. His other hand is curled, innocently, by his lips, his hips grinding against me for friction. I drag my teeth across his neck, my tongue swiftly following, then start sucking even harder.

"You're going to leave a mark! Stop it!" He breathes, pushing against me. He never liked the marks from previous night's being on show the next morning. He was a guardian and need to keep up a public figure for children. In all honesty I think it's because he gets embarrassed by the Guardians questioning and teasing. I ignore his protests and suck even harder, my tongue licking at the spot repeatedly and making him shiver.

* * *

I sit up, still straddling the teen's hips. He tenderly fingers the sensitive area where I was sucking, biting his lip slightly, as if replaying the moment in his head. I can't help but smirk at him.

"Why did you stop?" He gasps, opening his legs slightly against me, urging me to continue. I restrain a growl and slowly slide his boxers down his legs, kissing the inside of his thighs as I go. I can't help but stare at him while his dust of red blush grows to a deep crimson.

"D-don't stare at me like that!" He demands, turning his head away.

"It's natural to stare at beautiful things." I reply, leaning down I his neck and kissing softly.

"Ah- P-ng-Pitch." He chokes out, his legs hooking round my waist. I pull him up so that he's now sitting in my lap. We grind our groins together, his exposed cock rubbing against the soft cloth of my underwear. He looks so ruffled, his short hair sticking out in various places and his face twisted into bliss. I rub small circles on his hips and lick the lobe of his war. I feel him shiver in my arms and he suddenly becomes impatient.

"If you want me to move faster, you only have to tell me what you want." I smirk, whispering my words into his ear. I love how embarrassed he is about talking about sexual stuff, so I can practically feel the heat radiate from his cheeks. He moves his hips down and back against my bulge and I attempt to restrain a groan from the sudden friction.

"What do you want to do?" I breathe, a little more cocky than I was supposed to.

"Please, nmgh- I need more." He moans, desperately. Still not an answer... I can't prevent my breath from becoming laboured as I am growing slightly impatient as well. He grinds back against me again, attempting to hurry my movements. I bring my hand to his mouth; I want him to suck on them so I can start preparing me. He's hesitant at first, but realising I want to move the process on, he swiftly agrees with the idea.

"Pitch... Please take it easy." He whispers, his tongue touching against my fingertips, before taking them in his mouth. I can't help but chuckle, which causes him to freeze, keeping my fingers in his mouth. Cocking his head to the side slightly, he gives me a quizzical look.

"You're a big boy Jack. You don't need me to take it easy." I smirk, forcefully shoving my fingers a little further into his mouth. His eyes suddenly shoot wide, scared about the outcome.

"But being as you asked so nicely, I'll take it easy." I laugh, hoping he understood it was just a joke. I pull my hand from his mouth and turn him to sit upright on the bed. I move and kneel on the floor beside him, pulling his legs around. Positioning my head between his legs, I lick the head of his cock. He shivers again, whilst moaning and squirming. His hand smoothed and grips at my hair as I take his length in, circling my tongue over the skin.

"Ngh! I'm gonna cum if you don't stop!" He whines. I don't want to come yet

"Tell me what you want me to do." I grin, stroking up his length as he glares down at me.

"I-I need you... Inside me." He stammers, pulling from me and lying onto the bed. His chest is pressed against the mattress, his arms placed neatly under his head, whilst his bum points up, his eyes looking pleadingly to me. Deciding that I've kept him waiting long enough, I put one hand on his hip and steady myself with the other. I push into him and he cries out.

"Ah! Pitch! Don't stop! Please-" he cries, feeling my sudden pace change at his pain. I kiss his neck whilst slamming into his hips. He watches, by looking back, whilst finding anything and everything to grip, tug or bite.

"Oh my god it's so good!" He breathes, his eyes becoming hazed. I feel so close, but I don't want to until I find his-

"Ah! Oh, God, right there! Pitch!" He practically screams my cock brushes against his prostate, "I'm so close…" I repeatedly hit the same spot and his moans become louder and in time with each hit against his hips. I'm getting close to my climax as well…

"Ngh! Ahhh, Pitch!" He moans as he climaxes, his cum splashing up against his chest. He suddenly becomes embarrassed by this, but it just causes me more arousal. I hit against him a couple more times before I moan out his name spilling inside of him. His back arches and his face turns to content bliss, lying back down. I kiss light, butterfly kisses against his neck and jawline, eventually pressing one against his lips.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I answer, pulling out of him. We lay down together in bed, both panting and catching our breath. His body curls into my side, rubbing his forehead affectionately against me. I breathe in his scent, like fresh air once it's rained and run my fingers through his hair. Eventually, I wrap my arms around him and pull the covers up. I can feel his accelerated, thumping heartbeat slow against me and his heavy breathing calm to the point where it's heatedly audible in the suddenly quiet room that, just two minutes ago, was filled with the pleasured moans of mine and Jacks voices. Everything suddenly calm and my body tired, makes it easy to slip into sleep, Jacks body pressed against me as he sleeps soundly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it then, the last little bit. I literally ran out of stuff to write and began to get worried that this story would go off course in around in circles, so I think this is a good point to end it on. It's more like a little note from Pitch rather than a chapter. Either way, I hope you enjoy and Thank you for reading, it means a lot and pushes me to continue writing.

It was nice... to be treated like I finally belonged somewhere. After chasing a boy for three hundred years or so, it all felt worth it not that he was here with me. Well... I am here with him. Without Jack's will to fight for me, I think the Guardians and Tsar Lunar would've kicked me out and forgotten about me a long while ago. It was rather like a family now. A strange, complicated, dysfunctional family, but a family all the same. And now, I was a Guardian... that was the thing I still couldn't come to terms to with. After six hundred years defying and fighting against them, I was now one of them. Ironic really. We could all now sit in the same room without argument or quarrel, unlike when I first integrated with the group. Me and Jack got the time we desired and didn't worry about having to hide it or getting caught.

 

...Immortality doesn't sound that bad anymore...


End file.
